Not a Soldier's War
by Loki'sArmy0602
Summary: The world they once knew now seemed liked a distance memory, everyone fighting for themselves. She preferred the old times, back in the army she knew who the was enemy, knew there was still humanity back at home. Now there was nothing, humanity gone to the dogs. It was kill or be killed. So when she met a group of survivors, she had reasons to doubt if staying with them was safe.


It was hard to feel; especially now after everything that had happened. The dead walking once more, the ways people turned and not in the "you die you turn into a walker" way. It was how people turned against other people. You either kill or get killed. That was the rule, the only rule.

Kill or get killed.

What you kill was never specific, both walkers and people where on the hit list for her. She didn't trust anyone, people these days weren't to be trusted, not after what happened to her sister. Her father, what a fucking coward. After what had happened she kept herself to herself, it had turned her cold, turned her against human kind all together.

Everyone and everything was a threat to her.

It was hard to feel. No emotions. No thoughts.

Walking through the woods was not scary anymore, not like it was when she was a kid.

As a young girl she had hated the woods and the darkness it carried. Yet now they were her friend. The woods were for cover and the dark allowed her to not be seen by walkers or people.

Being alone in a "zombie apocalypse" was never good, mostly because people brought protection but also brought company. The mind plays tricks on you when you're alone.

Yet now, she didn't know if being alone was better.

Alex walked along the muddy path, her army boots trudging along and her axe held tightly in her hands. Her combat trousers were ripped, blood staining them and her green top. Splattered walker blood stained her neck and face, her brown hair cut to her shoulders to make it harder for a walker to grab her by the hair. Her knife was by her side, protection against close up walkers. Throughout the year she had been practicing, the knife now twisting and turning in her hand without effort.

The sound of groaning came from her right however she ignored it, braving onward along the forest path. The paths bushes were over grown and the dying leaves crunched lightly underneath her feet.

Suddenly she crouched, hearing footsteps similar to a human, quieter and not sluggish. Their feet didn't drag along the floor and there was no groaning coming from their direction. She crouched low, pulling against the lead around Ruff's neck. The German Shepard followed in pursuit, coming up close next to her side.

Moving silently across the path she managed to locate the two people.

She crouched behind a tree, her breathing silent, holding up her hand slightly to Ruff. The dog stood behind her, his fur touching her army green top. She moved to looked around it, seeing two people crouched low and scanning the area. They were coming towards her, making her grip on the axe tighten.

"The sound was from around here," a male said with a thick redneck accent.

"Maybe it moved on," another male said.

"Maybe," the redneck grunted a reply. They fell silence and Alex held her breath, not making a sound.

They then moved on.

She let out a breath a few minutes after they had left, resting back against the tree and looking down at her dog.

* * *

Alex pulled up on her motorbike, cutting the engine seconds later. Ruff jumped down for where he sat in front of her on the bike, nose held up and sniffing the air. She propped the motorbike on its stand and climbed off it, scanning the area as she did. She grabbed her axe and swung it over her shoulder, the thick rope having been tied to both ends.

"You smell anything Ruff?" Alex asked, looking down the freeway of abandoned cars. Ruff huffed and trotted on. Alex took that as a no and walked after him, keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of movement.

She looked into some of the cars, finding nothing of use for her. She glanced into the car that was parked half way onto the grass, seeing a dead woman sitting motionless. Alex reached in through the shattered window and pulled the ray-ban aviators from its head. She cleaned them on her t-shirt before placing them over her eyes, protecting them from the morning sun.

Suddenly, Ruff's ears pulled back and he started to softly growl, a sign that there was something coming. She glanced down at him, placing the sunglasses on top of her head. Ruff was facing back to where they had come, his teeth showing. Alex then turned to follow Ruff's stare, pulling her knife out as she did. She spotted what had set Ruff off.

A car.

It came driving up the road, moving around the cars left abandoned. Alex whistled quickly and Ruff moved, following her to crouch behind the closest car. She heard it pull up down the road and she mentally swore, remembering how she had left her bike standing up.

Who would leave their bike standing up? An alive person, Alex thought. She just hoped they weren't that smart. She then released she had left her backpack on the motorbike... Shit.

Ruff sniffed, keeping close with his fur brushing up against her. Alex held up her hand in a silent gesture to him, keeping him quiet and still. The car doors suddenly slammed shut and footsteps sounded towards her.

"It's not like I'm saying the show was great but I miss it you know," one voice said.

"Yeah well, I miss being alone," a redneck replied back bluntly. Alex had heard the voice's before, back in the woods two days ago.

God these two again.

She stayed still and silent even though her legs were cramping up. She lifted up slightly to be able to see above the car bonnet at the two walking past.

One had a crossbow held in his arms, the redneck, and was scanning the area in front of them. The other was carrying a machete and was looking through some of the cars.

"We need to be heading back soon," the machete guy said. The redneck grunted in reply, his eyebrows pulled into a frown as he scanned the area. "Tell the rest of the group that we'll have to circle back. The route will be slightly longer, but it's better than spending a day moving these cars." Ruff shuffled next to her and Alex knew what he was going to do. Before she could even think about stopping him he went off into a sprint towards them.

"Fuck," she whispered as she went to grab his collar and missed. She quickly moved back behind the car as Ruff pounded up towards the two. The redneck spun and had his crossbow aimed, looking down at the dog as the other bent down.

"Hey buddy," he said, stroking Ruff's black fur. "German Shepard... Do you think we could keep it?" He asked.

"It's just another mouth to feed Glenn," the redneck said, lifting his crossbow up higher in the direction the dog had come, his finger on the trigger.

"I wondered who he belonged to." Glenn wondered out loud.

"Me," Alex said, stepping out from her hiding position, gun pointed at the redneck. Glenn looked up, quickly standing and pulling out his own gun. The redneck stepped forward into a fighting position, crossbow aimed at her head.

* * *

So this is my first walking dead fanfic so be gentle with me. The story isn't set to the timeline of the show, I don't really know when this story takes place it just does :) I've been reading a tone of Daryl/OC fanfic's and I just had to try and write my own. Anyway, I hope you guys liked the start of this and please review if you want me to continue.


End file.
